


Post-RIGBY World

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinesh and Gilfoyle hook up after their poolside chat in "Founder Friendly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

While Dinesh and Gilfoyle talked shit about Richard, they kept leaning in closer. They were both aware of the tone of the evening changing as the night went on.

It was late and they were actually starting to run out of things to complain about, but neither of them wanted to pull themselves away from the conversation.

“And, uh… besides, you’ve done as much work writing code as Richard at this point,” Gilfoyle said.

Dinesh looked at him with surprise. He wasn’t used to Gilfoyle complimenting him. “That’s true,” he said.

“You deserve to be appreciated more,” Gilfoyle said, leaning forward.

“Yeah. Yeah. You too,” Dinesh said. He wasn’t 100% sure he was interpreting the vibe between them right, but he sensed it enough that he looked around to make sure no one was looking out the windows of the house.

“Everyone’s gone to sleep,” Gilfoyle said, resting his hand on Dinesh’s leg.

Dinesh swallowed nervously and leaned forward.

“We’re both on, like, beer number four,” Gilfoyle said, just in case they both needed a little more justification.

That was enough for Dinesh. He leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Gilfoyle. Gilfoyle kissed back hard.

When they’d been kissing for a few minutes, Dinesh ran his hands over Gilfoyle’s knees but wanted more. “You’re so far away,” he murmured.

Gilfoyle smiled a little and said, “I could fix that.” He moved into Dinesh’s lap, intentionally rubbing against his crotch. “Is this better?”

“Uh-huh. That’s pretty good,” Dinesh said breathily. Gilfoyle started kissing him again. Dinesh slid his hands down Gilfoyle’s back, letting them hover near his hips.

“Go ahead,” Gilfoyle said softly in his ear.

Dinesh moved his hands down to Gilfoyle’s ass and felt him up as he kissed him hard.

“Do you want to go to your room?” Gilfoyle asked.

Dinesh nodded.

 

When they were on his bed, he pulled off Gilfoyle’s shirt. Gilfoyle wiggled out of his pants, then started undressing Dinesh.

Gilfoyle pushed Dinesh onto his back and pulled his underwear down. “Am I going too fast?” he asked.

“What were you planning to do?” Dinesh asked, trying to act like it wasn’t weird having his dick out like this.

“I could suck on it,” Gilfoyle told him. “I’ve never done that before so I might be shitty at it.”

“You should try,” Dinesh said quickly.

Gilfoyle took his glasses off and set them on Dinesh’s bedside table. Gilfoyle looked at it and lightly ran his finger up and down the shaft for a minute before he started sucking on it.

“Mmm,” he said. It was weird but it also felt nice to finally be this close to Dinesh. He struggled more than he’d hoped he would to get it in his mouth, but Dinesh’s happy moans let him know it was okay that he was going a little slowly. Once he adjusted a little, he tried his best to imitate what girls always did to him.

Dinesh moaned happily. “Oh my God, Gilfoyle,” he said breathily.

Gilfoyle felt a wave of excitement hearing Dinesh say his name like that. He lifted his head.

“Don’t stop!” Dinesh shouted. He frowned when he heard himself say that. “Sorry. Of course you can stop if you want to. That was a bad impulse.”

“Do you want to fuck me?” Gilfoyle asked him.

“Um,” Dinesh blinked. “Sorry. I-- can you repeat that because I don’t really believe you could’ve said what I heard…”

“Do you want to fuck me?” Gilfoyle asked. “I’d like to try it. I’m sure it must feel pretty good or people wouldn’t do it.”

“Sorry, I’m just trying to wrap my mind around the fact that you want me to do that to you,” Dinesh said.

Gilfoyle nodded in understanding. He stretched out on his stomach. Dinesh looked over him.

“Okay. I’ve wrapped my mind around it,” he said. “If the offer’s still good, I’m in.”

Gilfoyle laughed and said, “Yeah, the offer’s still good.” He pulled his underwear off.

Dinesh grabbed a box of condoms from his dresser. He realized it was still unopened and looked away with embarrassment as he pulled the plastic off. It took longer than it should have because he was shaking.

“They’re not expired, are they?” Gilfoyle asked.

“Fuck you,” Dinesh said, but he did check the box since that was actually a good point. “No, we’re okay.” He unwrapped one and put it on, then lubed up his dick.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Gilfoyle said, rolling onto his back.

Dinesh stared down at Gilfoyle’s dick. Gilfoyle got a little self-conscious and asked, “Are you okay, man? Should I flip over.”

“No, no,” Dinesh said. “I’m sorry.” He let out a breath and started pushing into Gilfoyle. He closed his eyes and moaned. “Shit, that feels so good.”

He opened his eyes and looked down at Gilfoyle. He was having trouble reading his expression. “Are you okay?” Does it feel good?”

“Uh, it doesn’t really feel good yet,” Gilfoyle admitted. “But, I’m fine. I’ve gotten my septum pierced before so this is nothing.”

“Okay,” Dinesh said. He kept pushing into him. He rocked back and forth. It felt amazing but his enjoyment was a little hampered by the fact that Gilfoyle didn’t seem like he was enjoying it that much.

Dinesh kept pushing back and forth.

Gilfoyle gasped and said, “Oh, shit, do that again.”

Dinesh felt panicked and said, “I didn’t know I was supposed to be keeping track of what he was doing.” He tried his best to repeat the same motion.

Gilfoyle moaned softly. “Mm. That’s nice.”

Dinesh grinned proudly and started fucking him with renewed enthusiasm. “Holy shit, you feel good,” he told him.

“You too,” Gilfoyle said breathily.

Dinesh pushed deep into him as he came. He pulled out and threw the condom out. When he saw Gilfoyle’s hard-on, he said, “You didn’t, uh…”

“I think that’s normal,” Gilfoyle told him. “It still felt really good. Can you jerk me off?”

“Sure,” Dinesh said. He laughed uncomfortably and said, “I should be really good at that, right?” He wrinkled up his nose and made a mental note to not try to incorporate self-deprecating humor into sex in the future.

He started stroking Gilfoyle’s dick. Gilfoyle moaned happily. “That’s great, Dinesh,” he said. He squeezed Dinesh’s arm hard as he came.

Dinesh stared at the ceiling, frozen. He had no idea what to do. It had felt amazing and he didn’t regret it. In fact, the feeling of the warmth coming off of Gilfoyle’s body still felt amazing. But, he also felt uncomfortable as he wondered how he was supposed to talk to his friend after this.

“I can go,” Gilfoyle told him. “If you want. But, uh, it’d be kind of nice to cuddle.”

Dinesh put an arm around him and murmured, “You let me ejaculate inside you, you can cuddle as much as you want.”

Gilfoyle nuzzled against him. Dinesh liked the feeling of Gilfoyle’s beard against his chest.

Dinesh felt Gilfoyle’s eyes on him. He looked down and couldn’t place the way Gilfoyle was looking at him. When he realized that the look on Gilfoyle’s face was admiration, he felt even more uncomfortable.

“How, um… how long have you been thinking about me in this way?” he asked.

“I hadn’t thought about it all until tonight,” Gilfoyle said.

Dinesh could tell that Gilfoyle was lying, but he didn’t want to press the issue. He petted Gilfoyle’s hair.

“Hey, uh, this was really fun but I know it’s weird so if you want to act like it never happened, we can do that,” Gilfoyle told him.

Dinesh knew that he should say something more reassuring, but for now all he could do was so, “Okay.” To try to make up for not knowing what to say, he wrapped his arms around Gilfoyle a little tighter. Gilfoyle nuzzled against him.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Dinesh was fully awake in the morning, he felt an incredibly warm, happy feeling that went all the way through his body, down to his toes.

It wasn’t until he registered that his arm was asleep that he opened his eyes and saw Gilfoyle lying on top of him, then everything came rushing back to him. Gilfoyle was clinging tightly to him and looked so peaceful and innocent. It freaked Dinesh out.

Dinesh lightly nudged him. Gilfoyle slowly sat up.

“Sorry. My arm was asleep,” Dinesh told him.

“Oh. Sorry, man,” Gilfoyle said, yawning.

“You really love snuggling up super tight,” Dinesh said.

“I guess,” Gilfoyle said, with a defensive edge to his voice that made Dinesh wish he hadn’t said anything.

Dinesh lightly ran his hand up and down Gilfoyle’s back as he asked, “So, uh, how are you feeling? Okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Gilfoyle asked.

“You know. Because you, um…”

“Got fucked?” Gilfoyle asked. “It wasn’t a big deal. Can you hand me my glasses?”

“Oh. Yeah. Sure,” Dinesh said as he handed them over.

Gilfoyle put them on and then looked directly at Dinesh. “You know, your dick isn’t so powerful that it fundamentally changed me on contact.”

“I didn’t say it was,” Dinesh murmured. “I was just concerned about you.”

Gilfoyle ignored him as he started getting dressed. He wanted to change the subject, so he said, “I am not looking forward to talking to Richard.”

  
Dinesh’s eyes widened. “Why would we tell Richard about this?”

Gilfoyle raised an eyebrow at him. “I meant talk to him about how we’re not leaving Pied Piper.” He finished getting dressed and said, “Please stop being weird about this.”

 

 

Fortunately, confronting Richard was a big enough distraction that Dinesh was able to put his awkward feelings towards Gilfoyle aside.

When Richard took off after their fight, Dinesh and Gilfoyle were furious.

“He’s such a dick,” Dinesh said.

“Fuck him,” Gilfoyle said.

“We’re going to build out Pied Piper better than he ever could,” Dinesh said.

“And then we’ll dance on his grave,” Gilfoyle said.

Dinesh turned to look at him and they locked eyes.

 

 

 

“Richard’s such a fucking prick,” Dinesh said as he pushed Gilfoyle onto his bed.

Gilfoyle undressed as quickly as he could and said, “Fuck that guy. He can choke on my dick for all I care.”

“He thinks he’s that much more important to Pied Piper than us?” Dinesh asked. “You built those servers yourself in like, a week.” He groaned and rolled Gilfoyle over. He started lightly playing with Gilfoyle’s asshole.

“I know,” Gilfoyle said breathily. “And you had to build the entire UI since Richard was so shit at that.”

“Exactly! We’re going to scale out Pied Piper on our own and then Richard’s going to be fucking miserable,” Dinesh said.

Gilfoyle groaned and said, “Hurry and fuck me.”

Dinesh quickly undressed and put on a condom, then started pushing into Gilfoyle.

“Oh fuck, that feels good,” Gilfoyle said breathily.

“Yeah?” Dinesh asked, excited that he seemed to be better at this time. He started jerking Gilfoyle off as he fucked him.

“Mmm. Yeah,” Gilfoyle said. “Oh, Dinesh.” He put his hands against the wall and moaned. “Dinesh!” he shouted.

“You’re so sexy,” Dinesh told him. He kissed down Gilfoyle’s neck.

He pushed deep into him one more time before he came. He stayed inside Gilfoyle as he kept stroking him.

Gilfoyle moaned and arched his back as he came.

Dinesh slowly pulled out. He rubbed Gilfoyle's back affectionately for a second before he got up and threw out the condom. He returned to the bed and leaned back contentedly.

Gilfoyle started to snuggle up against him, but then hesitated. Dinesh pulled him close.

“I had no idea that angry sex feels so good,” Dinesh said.

“Shit yeah it does,” Gilfoyle said. “When I was fifteen, that’s the only kind of sex I had.”

Dinesh instinctively frowned a little and rubbed Gilfoyle’s back.

Gilfoyle rolled his eyes and said, “I’m fine, obviously. You don’t have to look at me like that.”

“Like what? I’m not looking at you any particular way.”

“If I didn't know better, I'd say you looked protective. It was weird,” Gilfoyle said.

“Sorry,” Dinesh said. After a second, he said, “Except I’m not sorry. I mean, now you’re my… the person I’m fucking. It’s my job to feel a little protective.”

“I’m not exactly fragile,” Gilfoyle reminded him.

“Yeah, you're the toughest person I know. I’m terrified of you,” Dinesh told him.

Gilfoyle smiled proudly.

“And I’m kind of a fucking pussy,” Dinesh added.

“Yeah, you fucking are,” Gilfoyle agreed affectionately.

“And yet… now I feel this primal instinct when I look at you, telling me that I need to protect you.”

Gilfoyle looked at Dinesh with big, wide eyes for a moment. Then, he shook his head and looked away. “Well, that’s stupid,” he said. 

Dinesh kissed his forehead. “Hey, um, I’m sorry I agreed so quickly when you said that stuff about pretending nothing happened. I don’t really want to do that.”

“Yeah?” Gilfoyle asked with surprise.

“This whole thing is really weird, but it’s not a bad thing,” Dinesh said. He squeezed Gilfoyle a little tighter. “I know we never say this, but…” After a long pause, Dinesh said, “You know.”

“Yeah, I know,” Gilfoyle said happily, nuzzling against him.


End file.
